purityfandomcom-20200222-history
ПЕРВИНТ
"ПЕРВИНТ" or "PERVINT" is international, revolutionary brigade. Also know as "Первая Интернациональная", "First international Brigade". Foundation "PERVINT" is based on a faction from the "Metro" book universe written by Dmitry Glukhovsky. In English-speaking localization, the brigade was named as "Revolutionaries". The idea of creating a faction arose from the first sessions on the server. At the beginning of our journey, my friend and I rebuilt the destroyed buildings, supply bases, etc. Even now, when we collecting resources for the implementation of our plans, we are still restoring various griefd buildings. We had many years of experience in creating various factions and playing Sa-Mp, so we decided to do another one in Miencraft. It has become an interesting refreshment. Now we have no restrictions, and we can have even more fun. We searched for a server with anarchy for a long time, but we searsh server without exploits and other things. Purity Vanilla was the perfect solution to play the original game in multiplayer. The only negative was the OP voting system, but we clearly understood why it was present on this project. Time has shown us that we were not mistaken. The atmosphere and community on the server turned out to be perfect for us. We want this project to grow, and if we can, we will help as much as we can. The faction was founded by ukrainian and russian. For communication we can use poor English, Russian, Ukrainian, Belarusian. In general, we adapt to the interlocutor and the majority. With ease we could unite the Ukrainian-Russian-Belarusian-speaking players of the entire server. Contact with us, do not be afraid :) Ideology # In order to embody our ideas, you do not need to be a member of the brigade. "PERVINT" does not intend to impose any organization from above on other players. The minor mission of our brigade is to spread our ideas. # The members of the brigade are doomed people. Every day we must be prepared for death and the loss of everything. You must remember - our buildings, our unions, our brigade may cease to exist, but our ideas - no. # To spread the idea, to unite our server into a single, invincible, resurrecting power - this is the major mission of our organization, the goal of the revolution. # The invitation to the brigade of a new member who has declared himself not in words, but in practice, cannot be decided otherwise than by unanimous decision. Key or dubious issues are also resolved unanimously. # We are interested in helping such types of factions as PaCo, Czechoslovakia, The Varden, T.R.E.S, and others because they build highways, create stunning buildings, make trading outposts - they are engaged in a good deed. # We do not intervene in inter-factional wars if their participants do not grief outside these wars. Griefers are our enemies. If the victims of the attack are the organizations of paragraph 5, we will help them with resources, information, spare bases, etc. # IRL nationality, language, skin color, is not important to us. Our team is international. We will try to establish contact with everyone. If you share our ideas, are ready to promote them, you can become a member of the brigade. This paragraph automatically records us as enemies of any "Nazi-Reich" faction. # If a comrade from our brigade asks for help, and you are a member of the brigade and you have the opportunity to help, you should do it. Even if you have 2 breads left. Violators of this paragraph will be kicked from brigade and hunts will be declared for their heads. # If you have the opportunity to build a base, fully equip it and leave - do not get stuck on it, pass it into the hands of a friendly organization and move on. If you share our ideas - leave name plates on buildings as usual. If you are a member of the brigade, leave only our tag on them. Try to carry a basic set with you in еchests and shulkers to create a new or mobile base. # The main activities of the brigade are: sabotage against griefers organizations, support for the factions from paragraph 5 and their projects, rebuilding the ruins, creating supply stations for new players, helping veterans of the server on the spawn (beds, food if they have run out), inventing and implementing crazy things on the server. Activity tbc Gallery Mmalouu.png|mmalouu the revolutionary Revolutioners.png|Первая Интернациональная Бригада имени Че Гевары underwater lava block.png|Underwater lava block Trivia tbc Category:Factions